


In her arms

by katieholtz_17



Category: Gentleman Jack (TV)
Genre: Cinnamon Roll Ann Walker (1803-1854), Eventual sexy moment, F/F, Feels, Fluff, Married Life, Romance, Soft Ann(e)s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 13:24:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20797334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katieholtz_17/pseuds/katieholtz_17
Summary: Ann Walker is finally in her new home at Shibden with her wife, Anne Lister. On one of those nights at Shibden, she reflects on her new routine with this extraordinary woman.





	In her arms

**Author's Note:**

> Every week I think about a scene just like this story, so I just did it. I hope you enjoy it as much as I do.

The night comes furiously over Halifax. The rain makes an appearance, bringing life expectancy to Shibden's plantings. Inside the room, the heat comes from a fireplace with soot-covered woods, but in the first-floor bedroom Ann has been warmed by the soft duvets and strong arms of Anne Lister, her wife.

The young woman enjoys the steady, quiet clatter of raindrops hitting the old window as she snuggles into the sleeping woman's brown hair. Anne has ended up dozing off after reading some of her poems to Ann, she loves to show new things that she finds in the library of the city, but Anne was very exhausted because she had a long day. She was trying to resolve some negotiations about the coal pit.

However, Miss Walker is wide awake yet. She has spent the day in the blue room and drawing some landscapes that she remembers of her travels in Switzerland, then she trained some French words with Cordingley and Eugénie. After that, Ann had some tea with Jeremy and Marian. It doesn’t take so much of her energy. Blue open eyes run through the quiet tired face of Anne in a peaceful and restful sleep.

Ann thinks that Miss Lister is perfect. A sweet smile escapes her lips as she moved over Anne’s chest while she looks for another position that she could stare at her even closer. But Lister’s hands involuntarily tighten around her wife's thin waist, pulling her close again. Ann gives up and fits her jaw into Anne's collarbone, rubbing her shoulders with fingertips, lying face down on her slowly rising and falling chest with deep breathing.

Miss Walker feels so protected. She had many moments of extreme loneliness and fear when she was locked by Crow Nest's large walls in the past, but now she has this woman who holds her with such affection and who she needs there. Ann wonders what she did to deserve so much love and caring.

Anne Lister is a woman full of knowledge and endless secrets kept behind the mysterious irises, she lives a life of adventures and diverse experiences. But in the end, she chooses to be with Ann that barely put her feet out of the house but accepted the invitation to discover the planet with open arms. Walker thinks it’s the least she can do because of the gifts she receives just because Anne comes into her life: love and courage.

Then Ann let herself be embraced by Miss Lister and her splendour. Standing there in the big warm arms allows her to feel at home. Ann wants to be able to write about it (just like Anne), about what it's like to be free to be herself even if she is held by a pair of members wrapped around her body. In a certain way, it is as if their souls are touching and their insides are filled with all that feeling of comfort and love.

No rain or cold can reach Ann now that she is so safe there. Ann is plunged into the latent heat of Anne Lister's powerful hug. All symptoms of anxiety and depression are gone now. She can only feel relief, care and immense surrender. Miss Walker silently thanks the heavens for being there, opening a little smile. When Ann feels sleep coming over her, she pressed a quiet kiss to Anne's neck while she snuggles even more. Walker comes face to face with brown eyes opening in the midway and she is surprised by them. “Oh, did I wake you up? I’m so sorry, Anne…”. She whispers shyly, lips trembling.

“You don’t have to be sorry, Adney.” Anne looks to the sides, looking for her watch and faces to the book in the side of the bed. “I should be apologizing because I haven’t read all the poetry to you… I’ve fallen asleep.” Miss Lister caresses smooth thighs of her wife, looking at her with an apologetic expression. Ann whimpers, then she laughs lowly and shakes her head. “Don’t you worry about that, you look exhausted.” She touches the dark hair tenderly while she fixes her eyes on Anne’s.

“I’ve really had a hard day, but I know that you spent the rest of the afternoon waiting for me when you finished the tea.” Anne keeps slipping the hands through a sleek extension of legs and hips of Miss Walker and smiling lazily. “Marian is a gossip, you know.” The revelation makes Ann's face turns redder than usual, drawing an embarrassed laugh from her.

“Oh good Lord, Marian.” Ann bites the lower lip and tries to look away. “I’ve missed you too.” Anne looks at the passionately and pulls Ann to herself to a deep delicate kiss. Ann gasps and wraps the arms around her wife’s neck and kisses her back hungrily, unable to contain the knots in her stomach that has held her since Miss Lister left Shibden Hall at the start of lunch.

"In a way, I can also feel your eyes on me while I'm dozing." Anne breaks the kiss for a minute, brushing the tip of the nose in the line of Ann’s jaw and teasing her with some little goosebumps. “What are you thinking of?” Lister puts their foreheads together, stroking Ann’s golden hair through the fingers. “Oh… I…” Ann shrugs, almost losing the words. “You’ve been holding me so tight as if you’re afraid of me going away… I’ve just thought of how you make me feel safe and love this way.” She says with admirable confidence and making Anne's eyes melt like chocolate. Miss Lister gives her a lovely smile.

"It's not like I'm afraid of you escaping from me…” Anne kissed the pink lips over hers quickly, stroking the white fabric of the nightgown that separates her hands from the skin of Ann’s slender back. “But I almost lost you in the past, Ann.” She brushes her nose in Ann’s nose, drawing a circle on the tip. “I don’t wanna lose you again.”

“I’m always with you, Pony.” Ann says softly, touching the sleeves of Anne's shirt and reaching for her collar. “You won’t lose me.” Ann put their lips together in a wet kiss, feeling Anne’s mouth slide slowly and fit perfectly into hers. Miss Walker moaned softly, her wife's hands rising from inside her nightgown and touching her back and the creamy skin of the hips and abdomen. “I believe it.” Anne smiled at Ann's reaction, tugging at the white linen fabric. “As I’ve told you, you won’t.” Ann squirms and sighs at the kisses on the neck that Lister puts up to the ear path. “But now… Just make love to me, Anne…” Ann's voice is a mixture of hoarseness and veiled desire.

Miss Lister hides a laugh of pleasure as she hears Ann claim her. She laid Ann on the pillows and kisses her hungrily and holds her like she depends on Ann to keep alive. Ann moaned happily, making sure she's the luckiest woman in the universe to be wrapped around Anne for the rest of her days. Anne is her home.

**Author's Note:**

> I want to say 'thank you so much' to my friend Ash. He corrected the grammar (English is my second language). You're the best, bud!


End file.
